


Lovers in a Dangerous Time

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Flash Fic, Hunters & Hunting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Hunters and their lovers.





	Lovers in a Dangerous Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Lovers in a Dangerous Time

Sam and Jess, well, Sam and anyone--Sam and anyone--have always had their problems trying to make things work in the middle of who Sam is, who the Winchesters are. Dean too, though Sam doesn't always know how deep that runs when he's younger. 

When everything is always chaos, couch change and vending machines, when food and clean clothes all come from quarters, and with the smells of the road, how else can it really be?

Sam doesn't know when it's the worst, really--is it when he loses Jess? It's possible that that time hurt the worst. And still he had tucked it away, and each time the stakes only rose.

All of Sam's or Dean's lovers were lovers in a dangerous time. To be adjacent to a Winchester was to be adjacent to danger. Even for John, when he had been adjacent to the Campbells, this had been true. To be in a world with hunters meant danger at every single possible juncture.

Gravestones and demon blood, soul-selling and fire. These were the things that punctuated their lives amid the music.

John and Mary. Sam and Jessica. Dean and Lisa. Sam and Amelia. All of them in a way marked by the hard truths of the hunting life.

Lovers in a dangerous time; lovers in a dangerous world. A world without much more than that danger and the mile markers that punctuated the danger. Gas money. Road fuel. And running away.

But it wasn't their partners running--it was Sam and Dean themselves. It was John, running from his own demons, it was Bobby, finding no love to settle with after his marriage fell to ash at the hands of a demon.

It was Sam and Dean, running, away from all that, and keeping pace with each other only barely, because they saw no other choice.


End file.
